A vehicle seat of this kind may be used, for example, in a use position or sitting position with an substantially upright seat back, it being possible for the seat back to be adjustable in terms of inclination about its seat back pivot within a comfort swivel range. Furthermore, a functional position is provided, in which, after releasing its seat back lock, the seat back may be folded forward, e.g., into a substantially horizontal loading floor or table position.
European Published Patent Application No. 1 211 125 describes a vehicle seat whose seat part is fastened in its rear region on a bearing block and in its front region is pivoted via a front rocker on the chassis side. The seat back may be initially folded forward such that it comes to lie on the seat part, while subsequently the entire vehicle seat may be folded forward into a storage position about the pivot of the front rocker on the chassis or on a front bearing block.
German Published Patent Application No. 102 57 601 describes a fastening system for a vehicle seat in which a support device accommodating a seat part is lockable in its rear region on an engaging element on the chassis side and is capable of being folded forward about a front axis after it is unlocked. Furthermore, the seat back is capable of being folded forward from the upright use position into a functional position such that in the subsequent unlocking of the rear engaging element the folded seat may be folded forward into the storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,984 describes another vehicle seat whose seat part in its front region is pivoted via two legs acting as rockers on the chassis and in its rear region is pivoted on the seat back above the latter's seat frame-side seat back pivot. When folding the seat back forward, the seat part is adjusted forward and downward and frees the swivel space for the seat back such that the vehicle seat is adjustable into a table position having a substantially horizontal backside of the seat back. Furthermore, the connection of the front leg to the chassis may be released and the seat part may subsequently be folded up backward to the seat back.
A disadvantageous aspect of conventional adjustments is, among other things, that no locking mechanisms suitable for all positions are provided, which sufficiently fixate or secure these positions.